Lily potter: daughter of The boy who lived
by lolabunny21408
Summary: Hogwarts has just finished sorting. Lily Potter was just put into Slytherin, so is she truley evil or is it all just a mistake....Review please, this is my first story and i would love to know what you think....Thanks LOLA
1. prolouge

This is the story of Harry Potters kids. The main character is Lily potter. . .

"Dad, hurry up we're gonna miss the train!" Yelled Lily as she pounded on the door. "I don't want to be late for my first day at Hogwarts." She yelled again. Then mumbled to herself, " He never did this when he was taking them to school" Saying them with a slight infliction.

I can't believe he's acting like this. Ever since that article in the daily prophet two years ago nothings been the same he acts like he soooo special. I know he's Harry Potter "the boy who lived" and "the chosen one" but who cares he is supposed to be my dad first. When that article came out praising his ingenious and how finally everything is safe and that women said that she would love to meet Harry Potter… ugh its not fair he left mom for that tramp of a women and everyone else gets to live with mom but I get stuck with HIM! why can't i have gone home to live with mom. The only time that i can see her is during the first month of summer.

Harry finally came out of his room hastily putting on his shirt.

"Sorry Lily, i didn't realise today was the big day." he grabbed something from his room then closed the door.

"whatever dad can we please go now." I rolled my eyes and then began to walk away.

"wait don't you want to say goodbye to your mom first?"

I felt my face turning red. My ears began to burn. I turned around slowly and said between clenched teeth, "that women IS NOT MY MOM!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Hogwarts Express: First Notice

I tried to turn back around and act like nothing happened but it was too late. I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake. I tried to fight for control but gave up and gave in. It was no use. This was my dark side. The reason that mom doesn't want me. She thinks that I'm evil and when I get like this I can't help but agree with her. I've been causing earthquakes since I was seven years old – the sound of breaking glass brought me out of my reverie. Things where beginning to fall of shelves. I can hear Desiree screaming from inside my dads room and I reveled in it. Let that women suffer. She needs to pay after breaking up my family.

"Lily, stop it right now! You know your not allowed to use magic in the house. Damn it LILY!" I couldn't hear him anymore. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears, the wind flow around me and the power gathering. . .

I realized what I was doing and forced myself to calm down. I began my affirmations "I am not evil, I am not evil." I said this over and over again and eventually the sensations began to fade. There was no more since of overwhelming power.

I slumped to the floor utterly exhausted. I never let myself go like that. Not since – I shook my head not wanting to remember the day that everything changed the day that my life as in knew it ended.

"Sorry dad, I really am I didn't mean to scare you or Desiree. I just don't like you calling her my mom I feel like your trying to replace her with my real mom and that's not fair." I slowly stood up and walked over to him, despite the terrified look on his face. I put out my hands for a hug, and after a moments hesitation he accepted and stepped into my waiting arms.

"it's okay Lily you just need to watch yourself and be more careful. And I would never and I mean NEVER try to replace your mom." He grabbed my trunk. " Now lets go before we really do miss the train.

- - - - - -

We finally got to King's Cross Station and I grabbed a trolley. I tried to put myself inside but couldn't reach I was too short and not strong enough to hoist the huge bag above my soldiers.

"Dad, can you please help me if it's not too much trouble?" I asked trying not to show my exasperation. This was not going the way I planned.

"DAD—"

But dad wasn't paying any attention to me he was busy watching something. I stepped around him to see what it was that he was watching.

"MOMMY!" I yelled then took off at a run. I would have thought they where already on platform nine and three quarters. But no hear they where.

Ginny put out her hands as if she was gonna open her hands for a hug. But then I saw the look on her face " Lilly Ann Potter how could you use magic like that your father wrote me an owl about your behavior this morning. Is this how you're gonna be acting at Hogwarts? If it is then we can just put you in public school."

I began to breathe a little harder. But managed to keep my temper. "Sorry, mom." I turned around and took out my wand, " locomotor trunk" I yelled with a wave of my brand new 9 ½ inch unicorn hair wand from Longbottoms.

I heard several yells of "Lily" behind me but didn't care I directed the trunk into the trolley, grabbed the trolley and took off at a run into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

I got onto the Hogwarts Platform and slowed down. I hurriedly wiped the tears off my face and then when and boarded the train. Not caring about saying Goodbye.

An owl came into the trolley and landed next to me. The owl stuck out its leg and I grabbed the piece of paper attached. The owl took off just as I began to open the parchment.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_This is your first notice about the rules of underage magic. Which is strictly prohibited. As you are not officially a student no action will be taken against you. However, we felt its best to warn you against using magic outside of school in the future as any further law breaking and actions shall be taken. As you do not want to start your witch life as a law breaking you. We remind you not to break any more laws._

_We hope you are doing well…_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Department of Use Of Under Age Magic_

I laughed out loud and crumpled up that letter. I can't believe that witch had the nerve to warn me about doing magic with all the stunts she pulled while she was at Hogwarts. I threw the letter on the floor and looked outside. While I was reading the letter the train had begun to move.

The door opened and James walked in.

"I can't believe you did that. I know you have a temper but that was reckless Lily."

"yeah whatever, Mr. Perfect Prefect."

" I'm not gonna fight with you. Mom and dad where really sad you wouldn't say goodbye. Oh, they also said that you better not misbehave and they can't want to see you in your Gryffindor Robes." He started to walk away but then stopped. He bent down and picked up the piece of paper that I had thrown away.

"Hey, give that back its mine!" I Yelled frantically trying to pull it out of his hands. But it was too late he had already opened it and begun to read.

I bent my head mortified that he would know that I had gotten in trouble already.

"you are sooooo busted Ima tell mmmooommmm!" he said in a sing song voice. Then dashed out the room before I could stop him.

"Lady's and Gentlemen we will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes so please get your belongings ready to deboard."


	3. Legacy

I quickly changed into my robes finally excited by something. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a since of belonging. Like I was finally home!

"Five minutes! Please leave all luggage on board the train and it will be taken up to the castle separately." Said the invisible voice.

I felt the train begin to slow down and was suddenly queasy. I sat down and put my head between my legs not wanting to have anymore problems. "come on Lily, get a grip your Harry Potter's daughter of course they'll like you. Anything for The chosen One" I said quietly to self.

The train came to a complete stop and I opened the door and stepped out to loud giggling

"—yeah they said that LILY POTTER is starting this year I wonder if she'll have that bright hair like all the other Weasley children. I mean I know she's a Potter and that's great. But would could Potter have been thinking Marrying someone as low and common as a Weasley?"

I lifted my shoulders and began to march forward.

"Oh my god, Becca look its her. Those eyes you couldn't miss those eyes anywhere. Those are Lily's eyes." This was whispered from some homely looking older girl. She had brown mousy hair and whore this plain red and black scarf.

"Hi, I'm Minerva, Gryffindor Head Girl. I'm a Seventh Year. You Must be Lily Potter, Right." She gushed I didn't bother to answer she was the type of fan that didn't need one. Then almost as if she wanted to prove my point she went on, "I know all about you and the rest of your family of course. I read about it in, A tale in The Lives Of Harry Potter, I can't believe your dad did all that stuff single handedly. I mean his book was just amazing."

I pushed past her without a word. God I am so sick of people coming up to me like they know me just because they read some stupid book. That doesn't mean they know one thing about me.

"We'll see you later!" yelled the girl hopefully. I felt a little bad the girl was only trying to be nice it's not her fault that my dad is such and egotistical jerk.

"First years this way, First Years over hear, please!" yelled a loud booming voice.

My face instantly lit up. This is one part of Hogwarts that I had been looking forward to. Finally I could meet the man that I had heard so much about when I was a little girl. When dad would still read me a bed time story every night. When he still actually cared if I was in bed or not.

"Why if it isn't little Lily Potter!" Yelled Hagrid the half giant. He was more than twic my size and couldn't even bend down to give me a hug so i just threw myself around his knees instead.

Everyone began to whisper excitedly but i figured it would go away eventually. Nothing and i mean nothing was going to effect me today. Not when I am finally at Hogwarts.

I barried my face in his coat trying not to cry, "There, there it's alright now." Hagrid said and gave me to quick pats on the back. My knees buckled and i slid to the floor.

"Sorrry!" Hagrid yelled. Then picked me up and dusted me off with more pats that almost brought me to my knees yet again. "Alright ther, Lily?" Hagrid asked then burst into tears.

"I 'member when I use to ask Harry that. What a great boy that Harry Potter." Hagrid wailed.

I snorted and in a disbelieving tone said, "yeah, right." Then, " Hagrid shouldn't we getting on the boats? All the other students already left."

"Oh, right then. First years this way please."

We all followed Hagird a little nervously. I noticed everyone else had already pretty much broke up into groups. Everyone except me. Everyone just stared at me. Great an outcast again i thought. Thank you dad for you being such a hero.

"Four people to a boat."

We all clamberd on to the boats. I was with three other people. A beautiful girl that had long black hair and mocha colored skin.

"i am Patricia Avery. I hope to be in slytherin. All my family has been in slytherin for thousands of years." the girl, Patricia, said proudly. " What about you what house do you hope to be in?"

"Well, everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor that i know of. I'm Lily Potter by the way." i said and then stook out my hand. Patricia look positively livid at the prospect of being in the same school let alone the same boat as a Potter.

She pointedly looked at my hand, gave a sneer as if to say, "in your dreams," then turned to the two boys in the group who obviously didn't like each other. THey where glaring at each other, both with there hands crossed over their chests.

"and you are?" Patricia asked

"I am Malcolm Averus Baddock the second. Family's been in Slytherin for as long as i can remember." He said smugly. I knew instantly that i wouldn't like these two. They where just the type of people everyone had warned me about when they told me ther where still Dark Lord Lovers.

I turned to the other guy and quietly asked, " who are you?" I winced not meaning to sound so rude.

"I am Frank Longbottom, proud to say and i don't care to be talking to you either." He said pointedly then turned away from us all and looked at the lake.

"Oh look you can see the castle!"

Suddenly everyone was toppoling all over each other trying to get a good look at the castle.

We lightly hit the bank of the lake and we all got out of the boats.

"Right, well this way please."

We followed Hagrid as he lead us into the castle and up a long winding staircase.

"First years, Proffessor LongBottom."

"Yes thank you, Hagrid." said a shy and quiet voice. I felt the rude boy, Frank, shrink a little.

"Well, in just a moment you will be summoned into the hall to be sorted. There are four houses here at Hogwarts each know for it's own acts. There is Gryffindor, where the courageous andbrave at heart dwell. Then there is Hufflepuff where the Hardworking and loyle rest. Do not forget Ravenclaw "where wit beyond measure is a man's greatest pleasure. And lastly there is Slytherin Where ambition and cunning will get you everywhere. Every house has a head staff, I am the head of Gryffindor. Your house will be like your family while you are here. YOur triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose your house points." He paused for just a moment, looking around at all the eager faces that looked up at him.

"Now." he said and then raised his hands dramatically

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	4. Hogwarts Sorting

"Alright first years don't be nervous now. Follow me please." Professor LongBottom put down his hands and then turned on his heel.

He pulled out his wand and waved it silently. Out of no where two big oak doors appeared. You could hear the excited murmuring of all the new students.

"what house do you think you'll be in?" -- "o i think I'll be in--"

On and on it went it seemed like everyone would be able to have friends here except for me no one wanted to talk to me. The daughter of famous Harry Potter.

"Potter!" I heard a voice yell but thought i imagined it so i kept walking.

"Potter, what up!" This time i stopped in my tracks and turned around disbelieving. The man that was talking to Patricia on the boats was heading straight for me with an odd look on his face.

I stifled a groan, fearing the worse but hoping that maybe i could find at least one friend here. "Yeah, did you need something."

"No, no just wanted to talk to the most famous person here at Hogwarts." He said with a dazzling smile that i couldn't help but blush at. God he had the most amazing smile.

"Look, i'm not trying to be rude, but if all you want to talk to me about is my dad then i am really not interested." i said this raising my voice slightly. I began to speed up trying to save myself the embarrassment.

"Wait, thats not what i ment." he grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. "I ment because you are so breath takingly beautiful." He leaned in close and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"oh well --er." i blushed again then looked ahead to find the rest of the group to see that they where entering into the great hall. "Hey we need to go catch up." i said then grabbed his hand and then ran into the great hall.

It was dead silent and all eyes where on us as we where the last ones to enter into the hall. I quickly dropped his hand not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression about me.

I pushed my way to the front of the group so i could hear what was being said.

"Welcome to a new year. The sorting ceremony will begin in just a moment but first the usual start of term notices. she waved her wand and an anonomous voice said:

_Reminder:_

_The Forbidden Forrest is forbidden to all students not accompanied by a teacher or other staff memeber._

_We ask that you check the list of all forbidden items on Mr. Filch's office._

_That is all_

I laughed thinking it was funny but i was one of the few who did so.

"I am headmistress McGonagall. I would like to talk a minute, as we do every year, of silence in rememberence of those who fought to keep us safe.

The whole hall got quiet. You could only hear the storm raging above us on the enchanted ceiling.

"Now Professor Longbottom if you please..."

"Of course Headmistress" He quickly pulled out his wand and gave it a flick.

"_Accio Sorting Hate." _he yelled

The sorting came zooming out of no where. Professor Longnbottom grabbed it and set it down then stepped away in anticipation.

It sounded like everyone was holding their breath then it opened its mouth...

"Welcome to Hogwarts  
Where those couragous fighters dwell  
There is battle no More  
But you'll still be divided into four  
OH you may not think it's fair  
and you might be quite right  
however thats how it's been  
and thats how it shall be  
But don't judge on what you see,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and i know of what i speak  
tradition is the heart of us all  
and tradition is the next to fall  
for now we must adhere  
so come near  
and tell me what you hear

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

so put me on  
let me see  
let me think  
and i will tell you where to be

The mouth shut and everyone was silent for a moment then the hall erupted into cheers.

"Now when i call out your name you will please step forward, place the sorting hate on your head and be sorted into your houses." He unrolled a long list of parchment and read out the first name

"Patricia Avery" who was quickly put into slytherin with great cheers from the slytherin table.

"Malcolm Baddock" I clapped loudly then fell silent as Malcolm too was put it slytherin.

one person after the next it went.

Then it was" Frank Longbottom." Who was underneath the hat so long that we thought the hat we thought it fell asleep then, "GRYFFINDOR!" it sorted at last. Frank slunk off to the Gryffindor table with loud cheers from his father and a quiet, "that's my boy."

the list kept going then Finally, " LILY POTTER!" Longbottom said with a slight pause. The whole hall went silent.

Then the hall started whispering, "YEAH, that's Harry Potters daughter. Did you hear -- "

I marched forward with my head held high thinking about all the ways that i could shut them up. I grabbed the sorting hat roughly and yanked it on my head. God i hate them i wish they would all die. I began to devise ways to pay them all back.

"AH, such hatred and cunning."

i realised that i was about to be sorted and cleared my thoughts forcing myself to be calm.

"better be, SLYTHERIN!"

i couldn't believe it i must have imagined it no way could a potter be in slytherin. But no it was too late. I pulled off the hat and stood shakily. The whole hall was quiet. Then the slytherin table began to laugh and clap. Welcoming the LILY POTTER DAUGHTER OF THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER INTO THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE!


	5. House of Slytherin

I knew I was supposed to walk forward but my feet seemed rooted to the ground. I was literally frozen in place. ME in Slytherin? God, everyone's gonna hate me. What will mom and dad think? What will ALBUS—

My eyes flew to the Gryffindor table and searched out the rest of my family. Their faces seemed cold and distant. They held looks that i thought said, "we knew she was evil."

I struggled not to burst into tears. I took a deep breath and began to walk over to the slytherin table. I was dragging my feet so it took me two minutes when it should have only taken me thirty seconds. I was dreading seeing those smirking faces. i just knew every was gonna be thinking well i guess the Potters arn't so perfect after all. I walked over to the table, found Malcolm, and sat down with a loud thump.

"Welcome to slytherin!" a few people whispered and Malcolm gave me a knudge in the ribs, but most people where still too shocked to do anything but stare.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat loudly trying to gain everyone's attention yet again. The rest of the sorting passed in a blur. I couldn't think i couldn't speak. I was suprised i could even breathe.

"Well that concludes the Sorting for this year. Before we begin this wonderful feast, i just want to say that no matter what house, no matter what name, you are all GOOD people." She was looking directly at me when she said this. Then her eyes moved on," I expect to hear that all of you are doing your absolute best and performing to standards. I am pleased to announce that we will once again be having Quidditch here at Hogwarts!" She said this with a flourish. THen waited patiently as the hall burst into cheers. Even i knew that there hadn't been any quidditch at Hogwarts since my dad and mom had been and Hoqwarts. Headmistress McGonagall Finally signalled for everyone to calm down, and when the hall quieted she said," Now you must be at least a third year to be Captain of your house team, but anyone can apply for a position within that team. so speak to your head of houses for more details. NOW feast!"

Suddenly there was food all over the place. The hall was erupt with noise as people filled their plates. Everyone except the Slytherin table. They where all staring at me.

"Can i Help you with something or does your face need reshaping." i said hoping to get them to stop staring. When this didn't work i pulled out my wand. Immediately people began to turn away.

"Yup, she definitely belongs in Slytherin. Who would have every thought a Potter would be in the slytherin house though." This was said by some fifth year whose name i didn't Know. I had to end this.

"Look, I know my dads Harry freaking Potter but i am nothing like him. I would appreciate it if you guys would quit staring and treat me like any other first year in here. I don't want no special treatment i want to be able to have a normal life. PLEASE no forget saying please. STOP STARING!" i shouted. I knew that this probably wouldn't work but i had to get the attention some how. I had to prove to them that no matter what house i was in, i am still a person. That was when i decided i might just like being in Slytherin, where i wouldn't be another Legacy. If i wanted people to like me it would have to because of what i did. With that thought in mind i began to fill up my plate.

"That was really brave of you, standing up to a bunch of slytherins when year just a first year." said Malcolm. I just nodded my head since my mouth was full of food. I swallowed.

"Thanks, i just hate everyone treating me different because i am a Potter."

"Yeah i can understand that because of who my dad was every treats me different too."

"yeah but not in this house they don't! me i am 100 percent outcast." i realised the truth in my statement then got quiet. I set down the last of my trecale tart, no longer hungry.

"hey, don't worry about it your --" but he didn't seem to know what i was so he turned away just as McGonagall stood up and the food disappeared.

"Welcome to a new year! I hope you have enjoyed the start of term feast. Now prefects if you will please bring the first years to the dorms. Good Night and Classes begin on the morrow." She sat down and began to talk to the teacher on her right.

Choruses of, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!" rang out all over the hall. I got up and began to head to the front of the table where my house prefect was having us meet. I knew everyone was starring at me but i didn't care. For once they where starring at me for me not for my family.

"LILY!" I heard my brother call out.

"What?" i knew what was coming.

"Well, i guess we'll be competing against each other. You Know you being in Slytherin and all." he paused for a moment then, "can you believe it? you in Slytherin. Well anyways if you need anything let me know." he said this over his shoulder.

"POTTER! let's go." this was said by another one of the prefects. I couldn't believe it. I am in Slytherin. God i want to go to bed.

I followed the prefects down to the main entrance hall then down into the dungeons. we went into diggerent corridors and made different turns i lost track. Finally we came to a stop in front of an empty picture fram.

"Flagorous Appitus." the prefect yelled and the portrait swung open. We all clambered in.

She brought us up to a dorm that said First Years over it. "I am Julie Knott. I am a Prefect and a fifth year. I play Chaser and will hopefully be captain of the Slytherin team. So don't bother trying to try out." she left with a flounce of her hair.

"Hi, I am Lilly." i said deliberately leaving out my surname.

"yeah we KNOW who you are Potter." she said not unkindly.

They all introduced themselves then we got ready for bed.

"by the way welcome to SLYTHERIN." said Patrica with a laugh. I knew she was making fun of me for what happend on the boats but i didn't care.

I began to chant, " Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin..." i finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
